Mr Krabs Has His Moments
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Mr. Krabs may be the greediest, uncaring father in Bikini Bottom. But when it comes down to it, he really does have his selfless moments. This is discovered when Pearl gets dumped by Billy Fishkins. ;My first Spongebob fic. R&R!


Author's Note: I've never written a Spongebob fic before. Don't get me wrong, I always liked the cartoon when I was a kid. And well...I guess I still kind of like it. (There's nothin' wrong with liking a kids show! Back off from this fic if you don't believe that!)

Anyway, I got the idea to write this fic after watching the episode 'Whale of a Birthday' on youtube. I never actually watched that episode before; I figured it involved Pearl being a big spoiled brat, Spongebob being naïve, and Mr. Krabs being greedy. ...I was right. -_-'

But seeing the ending, that made me think: Mr. Krabs acts like he's a cheapskate and an uncaring father. But what if he **does** have a caring side when it comes to Pearl? What if he really **does** love his daughter more then what he leads us to believe?

Thus! We have this fic! Mr. Krabs probably will be OOC...and Pearl probably won't be too much; I **hope**.

Anyway, this fic is set sometime after the 'Whale of a Birthday' episode. I'd say...about a year; making Pearl seventeen. She's also dating Billy Fishkins in here. ...I have one question though: how the hell did he go from being a nerd to cute from 'The Chaperone' to 'Whale of a Birthday'? -_-'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob Squarepants. Seriously, I'm just a fan! (I love that line...)**

**[;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;]**

Mr. Krabs Has His Moments:

…

…

…

It was about 8:20 PM in Bikini Bottom. More specifically: it was Friday night. Many of the fish living there were out and about painting the town red.

...Except for Eugene H. Krabs.

Over on 3541 Anchor Way, Mr. Krabs was inside his home that had a great resemblance to an anchor, he was apparently doing something with his money; which was also the love of his life.

"Ar! Ar! Ar! Ar! Ar!" (Laughing)

Mr. Krabs smiled widely at the piles of money he had sitting with him on the couch. He looked at the money with a seductive grin after that and put arm around it.

"Ah...Friday nights alone with me money, there's nothin' like it!"

Mr. Krabs snuggled up by the money and grabbed the giant bowl of popcorn he had beside him. There was also a huge cup on the end table that was filled with Kelpsy and a jar of black olives. There was also a box of tissues, a comic book, and even a folded orange blanket.

"Comfortable, me money? Good. Now let me just start the movie..." Mr. Krabs said as he grabbed the remote to his television.

"Me costumers at the Krusty Krab were sayin' good things about the movie. It must be pretty darn good then!"

Mr. Krabs pressed the button on the remote and the television turned on to the channel. On the channel, a comedy/drama movie started playing and the greedy crab put his hand into the popcorn bowl to eat.

As the movie played on for about twenty minutes, Mr. Krabs laughed, cried, choked, rolled on the floor laughing, and nearly had a heart attack. The movie was such an epic mix of comedy and drama involving a couple; the woman had blond hair and the man black hair. But the woman was really wearing a wig and was lying to her boyfriend about having hair.

"Ah...I sure do love me Friday night movies..." Mr. Krabs commented to nobody in particular as he stuffed his face with the black olives.

Suddenly, the door to his house flew open and a heartbroken Pearl ran into the room while crying violently.

The tears were so strong that they created a flood within the house as Pearl closed the door. Mr. Krabs gasped in shock as the furniture floated around and his money drowned along with his food.

"NEPTUNE'S TROUSERS! ME MONEY FLEW OVERBOARD!"

Mr. Krabs glanced at his drowned money and then Pearl. It was a very hard choice, but he groaned and jumped into the water. Underneath, Pearl was still crying and the television had exploded cartoon-style.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

"PEARL!"

Mr. Krabs swam over to where Pearl was and grabbed her by her wet blond ponytail. He then grunted and struggled as he pulled his heavy whale daughter atop the living room couch and got up there himself. Pearl continued to cry and choke out words; but it wasn't easy to understand.

At long last, the couch floated over to the door and Mr. Krabs pulled the doorknob and opened the door; all of Pearl's tears went out the door. The living room couch was thrown by the staircase, Mr. Krabs and Pearl flew into the ceiling and back to the floor, and the furniture fell back into place cartoon-style while the door closed by itself.

"WAAAAH! IT'S ALL OVER NOW!"

"PEARL! WHAT IN NEPTUNE'S NAME HAPPENED?"

Pearl didn't respond. The seventeen year old whale continued to cry and Mr. Krabs rolled his eyes and clasped his claw over her mouth as she stared in shock.

"Pearl...tell me what happened! I thought you were out with Billy Fishkins?"

Pearl sobbed and struggled away from his grip. She stood there and wiped her eyes; Mr. Krabs took this chance to get a better look at her and he gasped.

Pearl was wearing a dark pink dress that was covered in dirt and was torn, wore her usual white boots but they were covered in dirt and one wasn't even on her foot, and her hair was wet and out of it's ponytail from the tear-flood. Her eyes were red and very puffy, while she had cuts and dirt marks on her face.

"I-I-I wasn't, Dad! H-h-h-he never showed up at the dance at seven like h-h-he was supposed to meet m-me there!"

Mr. Krabs blinked and Pearl sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Pearl calm down, girl! Take a deep breath and tell me what happened!" Mr. Krabs said.

Pearl nodded and took a deep breath. She exhaled and stared at her father with a heartbroken look on her face.

"B-B-Billy Fishkins didn't meet me at the dance like he said he would!" Pearl shouted as she threw her arms in the air.

Mr. Krabs held his hands out and waved them.

"That isn't a big deal, Pearl! He probably couldn't make it to the dance!" Mr. Krabs pointed out.

Pearl's jaw dropped and tears weld up in her eyes again as she heard that.

"**DAD! YOU DON'T GET IT! BILLY FISHKINS STILL LIKES **_**JUDY**_**!**" Pearl yelled; nearly causing the house to jump up in the air from the force.

Mr. Krabs yelped and fell to the floor as that happened. He rubbed his head and stood back up as Pearl cried again.

"How do ye know he likes Judy?"

"BECAUSE HE SHOWED UP AT THE DANCE HOLDING HER HAND! HE THEN HAD THE NERVE TO WALK TO ME AND MENTION THAT HE'S DUMPING ME FOR HER; JUDY! MY SO-CALLED BEST FRIEND WHO LOOKED TACKY IN THAT PUKE-COLORED GOWN AND THOSE UGLY HEELS THAT SPONGEBOB PROBABLY WOULD MISTAKE FOR A BOX OF KELP-O AT THE BARGIN MART!"

Mr. Krabs gasped as Pearl started crying violently again. Apparently she was very upset over this. No, she was heartbroken over this. Despite his cheap and uncaring reputation, Mr. Krabs hated to see Pearl like this. She was his daughter. Maybe he acted like she was the most annoying thing since tarter sauce, but he still loved her. And glancing over at his pile of soaked money, he did the one uncharacteristic thing that Spongebob and Squiward would probably take him to the loony bin for: he gave it a glare and quickly hugged Pearl tightly as she cried.

Pearl was stunned as he did this. She couldn't believe that her father was actually hugging her! She couldn't remember the last time he did that; meaning it must have been a pretty long time. Probably...the last time was when she was just a little whale.

"...Dad?"

Mr. Krabs let go of her and reached his claw up to wipe the tears off her eyes.

"It's okay, Pearl." Mr. Krabs said. "There's no need for ye to cry over this."

Pearl blinked repeatedly as he smiled at her. This really didn't make any sense considering that he was so greedy and money-loving. He acted like he didn't care about her, he acted like she was a stranger, he acted like she didn't matter. But suddenly: he was actually acting like a father.

And he hadn't even mentioned the word 'money'. It was as if something took him over. Well, whatever it was, Pearl couldn't help but be stunned at his behavior.

"Dad, what are you-"

"Fishkin's a barnacle head for dumping you for Judy, Pearl. Ye, don't deserve him if he thinks that she's a better lass then you are." Mr. Krabs said.

Pearl's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from him!

"Pearl, ye are the most beautiful fish in Bikini Bottom! And ye are smart and very wonderful." Mr. Krabs continued; smiling and as a lone tear ran down his face. "And I love you very much. Don't forget that. Being dumped by that barnacle isn't the end of the world! Ar and if Judy was a real friend, she would've thrown 'em overboard!"

Pearl was now speechless! She couldn't believe this was her cheap and selfish father who never actually showed her that he loved her before. Somehow, a smile crept on her face as she looked at him. Everything suddenly felt better.

"...Th-thanks, Dad." Pearl said.

"Of course. And remember this: there is plenty of fish in the sea. Even in other cities besides Bikini Bottom who would probably treat ye better then he did."

Pearl nodded and then wiped her eyes; she wasn't sad anymore but she was crying because she was happy. Wiping her eyes with her fins, Pearl couldn't stop her smile.

"I love you too, dad." Pearl said; it felt like it was the first time she ever said that and it felt weird. "You're so right. I feel much better now."

She then sniffed and kissed one of his eyes before walking up the staircase to her room. She was going to change back into her regular outfit and put some ice on her bad cuts and wounds.

Mr. Krabs meanwhile, continued to smile as he watched her until she was out of sight. He actually felt really happy at that point. For once, he felt happy without his money. And he actually realized he did love his daughter and not just cash.

"Everyone has their moments I guess. When Pearl comes down, I think I'll take her out..." Mr. Krabs mentioned.

With that said, the crab chuckled and walked up the staircase and to Pearl's room to invite her out. And then, do something he should have done a long time ago: take some money and put into his pants pocket so it's ready to be spent.

The rest of the night was rather fun, the father and daughter had a fun night on the town together for once in their lifetime. And Mr. Krabs didn't once weep over his money being spent. Because somewhere along the way, he learned that Pearl really did come first to him.

The End.

**[;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;]**

...Um...well?

Yeah, sorry this is a little short. I didn't actually mean for it to be long anyway. *.*

Anyway, go easy on me. I've never actually written a Spongebob fic before; it was a little hard to think of an idea since there's already been something like that used on an episode of the show! But I thought this was an interesting idea.

...Though I'm not real into the way it turned out. But maybe you can prove me wrong? :)

**If you're wondering why Pearl came home beat up: She and Judy got into a catfight over Billy Fishkin. So...yeah. Pearl lost. -_- And I didn't describe the fight because I **_**HATE**_** catfights: they're stereotypical and degrading. Besides, only stuck-up bitches would do that; neither Pearl nor Judy are bitches...or stuck-up!**

_Read and review!_


End file.
